Sensible
by KellenHakuen
Summary: —¿Crees que las vacas sean sensibles como el pecho de una mujer? —Sleepy Ash lo miró en completo silencio y con una expresión indiferente, parpadeó, procesando su pregunta. —…¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? (Kuro x Lawless)


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencia**_ : Ligero contenido homosexual, R-15 y dolor inminente.

 _ **Dedicatoria**_ : Este es un pequeño obsequio para Gabi, que siempre me ha estado acompañando y apoyando con fanarts. La adoro 3.

Disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **Sensible.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

—Nii-san.

Lawless lo llamó mientras terminaba de hojear la revista de veterinaria, aburrido, depositó la publicación sobre la mesita y volteó a su perezoso hermano que estaba relegado y con los pies depositados sobre sus piernas, jugando, él nombrado se limitó a hacer un murmullo con los labios pegados, sugiriéndole que le estaba escuchando.

Avaricia procuró no moverse mucho para no importunarlo, cosa que el Servamp agradeció al engarrotar sus dedos desnudos.

—¿Sabías que la vaca más productora de leche es de Israel? —preguntó, Kuro seguía picoteando e intercalándose entre los botones, negó a su pregunta.

—No. —contestó con dificultad, puesto que la paleta en su boca le complicaba el poder articular las palabras de forma coherente.

—¿Sí? Pensé que si lo sabías, eres un gato, ¿acaso no te gusta la leche?

Kuro pausó el videojuego y volteó a verlo con la ceja arqueada, por bienestar de él, no le respondería a esa pregunta.

—Eso está mal, deberías alimentarte mejor. La leche de las vacas tiene muchas proteínas, ¿lo sabías? —volvió a contarle, como si el Servamp no estuviera pendiente de pasar ese nivel con el ultimo villano.

—No.

—También es bueno que sepas que el sabor de la leche puede ser muy influenciado.

Sleepy ash se quedó tácito, pensando que quizá el volumen de la metralleta virtual pudiera ensordecer tanta palabrería de su hermano. Con la paleta aun siendo apretada entre sus dientes, chistó al ver que esto era más complicado en los actuales niveles. La mitad de su vida estaba acabada y se le acaban sus municiones.

—¿Crees que a las vacas le gusten ser ordeñadas?

La paleta comenzaba a derretirse en su boca, sentía el sabor de la fría vainilla colándose por su lengua, así que la retiró de su lugar y la sostuvo de la mano izquierda, estaba inmerso que al fin las palabras de Lawless ya eran como susurros que se colaban con las ordenes de sus soldados.

—Lawless, ya te dije que no lo sé —respondió por inercia, sin perder de vista a su escuadrón que se movía entre los edificios.

—¡Deberías informarte más, Nii-san!

Tsk, los estaba matando a todos. Mejor usar las granadas.

—Sí. De rato sacas la basura.

…

Kuro se alivió de no escuchar más su voz, un movimiento más y escalaría otro peldaño de ese videojuego.

—Quiero tener sexo con Mahiru.

—Sí, sí, haz lo que quieras sería complicado lidiar contigo como quiera.

—¡Ponme atención!

La patada de avaricia le dio lo hizo desequilibrarse y presionar otro botón por equivocación, se escuchó un pitido y en letras grandes de color neón el "Game Over" , el perezoso no tuvo de otra que suspirar y dejar el control sobre la mesa, arriba de la revista.

—¿Crees que las vacas sean sensibles como el pecho de una mujer?

Sleepy Ash lo miró en completo silencio y con una expresión indiferente, parpadeó, procesando su pregunta.

—…¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Es un tema interesante.

—No es interesante para mí.

—¡Qué cruel! —chilló de nuevo, acomodándose mejor y para gatear hacia su dirección, acercándose.

—Nii-san —lo llamó, estando tan cerca que su respiración caliente chocaba contra Kuro, el perezoso murmuró de nuevo y entonces se llevó la olvidada paleta de su mano a su boca.

—¿Te gustaría ordeñarme? —preguntó y la paleta azul cayó al suelo, esparciéndose el líquido por el terciopelo.

—¿Qué?

—Leí una vez que una de las zonas más sensibles de un hombre se encuentra en sus pezones. Me gustaría intentarlo, Nii-san —le sugirió con esa sonrisa traviesa que se acomodaba en la punta de sus labios.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con las vacas?

—Todo tiene que ver —bromeó, acorralándolo, ciñó sus manos alrededor del brazo derecho y lo jaló en su dirección, obligando que Kuro pasará de estar acostado a sentado sobre los cojines.

El de cabellos neón azul posicionó sus manos contra la cadera y lo impulsó lejos de su espacio, Lawless estaba sentado sobre su coxis y empezaba a aplastarlo, Kuro apegó su espalda contra el respaldo y escupió con incomodidad.

—Estás pesado.

—Eso es mentira.

Avaricia comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa blanca, botando el chaleco y dejando abierta ésta, mostró la piel blanca, sus pectorales ligeramente marcados y los botones rosados que a Kuro le pareció que lo llamaron.

Se acercó más a él, rodeando su cuello con el brazo izquierdo y adhirió sus labios contra él, los colmillos chocaron y las lenguas se encajaron, se estaban recorriendo un poco apresurados a diferencia de otras ocasiones en que se lo querían tomar con calma.

Esta vez no era así, Lawless lo comía precipitado, era claro que tenía la intención de avivar la llama entre ellos. El veneno de sus bocas comenzaba a fundirse, la respiración se hizo pesado y tuvieron que separarse por su necesidad de hablar.

—¿No quieres ver que tan sensible es tu novio? —sugirió, soltando una risa —Yo también. Tengo curiosidad, así que hazlo.

Kuro evitó observarlo, y sus mirada sólo se entregaba de soslayo a la pared. Lawless sentía poder a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Decir que no se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su hermano era una terrible mentira, nunca tenía la oportunidad de incomodarlo y ahora que se le presentaba la ocasión era claro que no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo.

—Créeme que nunca lo he pensado —masculló, alejándose un poco del rubio, pero éste volvía a adjuntarse a él —Eres un pervertido —acusó, aunque sus manos comenzaron a palpitar la piel caliente bajo la prenda.

—Vamos.

—Lawless.

—¡No pasara nada! —le incitó, con la punta de sus colmillos los cachetes del perezoso fueron aplastados.

Kuro no dijo nada, pero si le dolió.

—Quiero continuar jugando. —expresó, Lawless estaba cerca y lo estaba fastidiando.

—Cómo quiera ya perdiste, ¿no?

Otra vez esa molesta risa volvió a hacerse presente y sentía el cuerpo de Lawless encima de él, Kuro ya quería empujarlo, Avaricia persistió por un tiempo y al final tanta insistencia del Servamp menor lo hizo ceder. Ahora se encontraban un poco alejados a como estaban hace unos minutos, Lawless ya no tenía la camiseta, a merced de su hermano quién no estaba tan de acuerdo con la premisa de avaricia.

—¿Ya lo tenías planeado, no es así? —se quejó, proyectando su boca a ese pequeño botoncito de carne, Kuro le dio una lamida, y eso estremeció a Lawless.

—Puede ser.

Kuro suspiró contra la tetilla, el aire caliente chocó y Lawless se removió por supuesto con inquietud. Esa acción causó curiosidad en el Servamp de la pereza, quién no tardo en delinear la areola con la lengua, humedeciéndola, formando cirulos al paso de la saliva. El frío contacto contra su piel palpitante inició una serie de suspiros que endulzaban parte de sus oídos, sintió las manos de Lawless que ahora jugueteaban entre sus cabellos impacientes.

Para Kuro era una especie de masaje que no paró, la punta del pezón chocó contra su lengua y rápidamente comenzó a darles furtivas caricias, entreteniéndose con esto. Se sentía extraño, debía de admitirlo nunca pensó que esto avivaría una llama impetuoso.

La sangre caliente se acumulaba y bajaba, hacia revoltijos en él como él provocaba con Lawless. Los dedos fueron empujado por el delirio de aquellos suspiros, permitiendo que su voz se trasladase a otro sitio y empezará a recorrer la cintura de su novio y su torso,la punta de sus dactilares hacia cosquillas dónde tocaba hasta llegar a la pequeña zona sensible en dónde pellizco, jugueteo y aplastó entre sus dedos, sorprendiéndose de lo moldeable que éste se volvía para él, encajaba a la perfección.

El rubio hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, con su posición no era fácil concentrarse y menos de tener la cabellera azul zozobrando encima de su pecho, se retiró de sus lentes, éstos eran estorbosos y resbalaban cada que él ladeaba la cabeza para poder enfocarse, su respiración volvió a recuperar esa velocidad precipitada y de pronto, la humedad fue protagonista cuándo otro gemido se deslizó.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, el calor no le permitió procesar la situación. Su corazón vapuleaba contra su pecho y lo caliente de su pecho no le permitía formarse una idea clara.

 _Qué sensible es_ , pensó Kuro al ver lo caliente que se puso su amante con unos cuantos lametones.

Enrolló con su lengua el diminuto botón, el servamp de la pereza había dejado de delinear y ahora su boca se encontraba succionando fuertemente, los bufidos de Lawless se volvieron un incentivo que lo invitaba a chupar un poco más.

Aspiró fuertemente la carne entre sus dientes, provocando otro jadeo algo que lo invitó a llevar las cosas más lejos, la capacidad de razonamientos se volvió incapaz de actuar cuándo Kuro empezó a rozar con la punta de sus colmillos esa zona placentera.

Los blancos colmillos comenzaron pequeños choques que intentaban aplastarlo ligeramente, eso provocó un desliz en el rubio que ya no pensó en más. Diantres, su hermano hacia maravillas con la boca.

Lawless ya no sabía si era el calor del verano o su hermano, pero esa humedad lo destrozó en jadeos. Cerró los ojos, su nombre salió expulsado sin querer y sus manos ahora se revolvían en los cabellos azules, volviéndose trasparente el mundo, dejo que su voz profanada expresará lo que tanto le gustaba.

Perdió el control.

Sin embargo, el exquisito calor se transformó en un dolor que hasta le pulverizó parte de sus huesos. Lawless empujó a Kuro, estirando sus cabellos y lo miró con una expresión sorprendida, especialmente por el estrepitoso hilo rojo que resbalaba tácito sobre la orilla.

—¿A qué vino eso? —le reclamó, Kuro exhaló al sentir que la calentura se acababa y pasaba rápido.

—No me pude contener.

—¡No se trataba de arrancarme el pezón! —chilló, miró de nuevo la parte magullada, sangre brotaba y se sentía palpitante, dolorosa.

Kuro lo había mordido y no fue algo ligero, parecía que quería perforarle la piel con sus colmillos.

—Ah, no puedo con esto…

Lawless arqueó una ceja en el instante que Kuro se esfumó y en su lugar se encontraba aquel mínimo negro que oscilaba la cola mirándole con tal apática, Avaricia se la devolvió, pero ésta era iracunda y dispuesta a explotar, el Servamp entendió lo que traería este desastres, por lo que se dio la vuelta y caminó en silencio hacia la puerta abierta, huyendo de sus acciones tan brutales, exonerándose de toda culpa.

—¡¿Así resuelve los problemas?! —estaba atónito por la forma en que quería solucionar la controversia.

—Sí —y tras esa contestación se desvaneció con un portazo a la puerta.

El rubio aguantó las lágrimas que querían escurrirse, aún se sentía un tremendo dolor, inclusive hasta el fresco del aire comenzaba a incomodarle. Sujetó la revista de portada pomposa con la vaca israelita, y con enojo la tiró a un cesto cercano.

—¡Vuelve aquí, patán!

No volvería a saciar sus dudas, no con ese rufián.


End file.
